clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Living Food
This page can be edited by all. Living Food are "Animals" that live on the Fat Planet as part of The creator's dream,they've never seen their creator but think of him as a god and resecept their thinking of him(The creator is really Fatyo,the fattest penguin ever for dreaming the dream and Gary who made the dream come to life,nobody can deside who they think is the creator though.) Kinds Tacodille:Very hostile,lives in packs of up to 20 adults and 20 babies.Eats many other living food kinds.If you kill one of them,ALL of them will come for you,that is if you live the first one.Chances are if you are near a pack of 20 adults and 20 babies of these kinds,chances are high that you will not live to tell the tale. The only one that has is Professer Survivor. They are fairly endangered but not in too much trouble yet. Fruit Cockatiel:Very dolice,lives in flocks of up to 60 (very common birds!).Eats only left behind burgers and non-living fruit.Hunted often becuase of their taste and nobody worris since they're very common. Today, Professer Survivor has counted more than 1,000,000 of them! Banaostrich:Very dolice, lives in flocks of up to 40 adults and many chicks. There used to be famous races that involved Banaostriches but due to the the fat penguins' fatness (and appetites), they almost became extinct until the Happy Go Go Company banned the races. They are still endangered now, but their population is going up fast. Watermelophant:Mostly Docile but can be very agressive. Lives in packs of up to 80 (for protection). Massive size makes them easy to hunt and because of this, they are endangered. They are drastically slow and they only live in jungles with other fruit (and veggie)-related animals. Leek:A very human-like living food which lives in groups of 90 which is not dolice nor hostile but still panics a lot due to often encounters with hungry fat penguins. They are very fast and very rarely get eaten. They're very rare but only because they live in the deepest parts of the jungle. They are not even on the verge of being endangered. Many penguins make jokes about them taking down boats. Choco Dragoon:A dragon made of chocolate,it strikes fear in everyone's hearts.Thankfully there's only 10 living on the fat planet that everyone knows about(4 have been spotted on Earth).Made out of black chocolate with a red (red velent?)eye with a black chocolate ball in the middle of it.It breaths SUPER hot fudge(really,it could set whatever hits the fudge on FIRE),it can fly,has sharp claws to rip prey and highly hostile.It's smart though and never comes out during hot days and stays in it's cold cave to avoid melting,females have babies once every 2 years and have 2 babies.A tamed one is owned by Barry to make sure nobody overthrows him before the next voting(Barry will be mayor until he dies thanks to rule number 7),this tamed dragon is the only thing living in the town that's not fat. Pumpain:Very smart and very dolice,so smart they've made a town and gotten peace with the penguins.They have arms and legs and spend most of their time studying in books.They know everything about the myths of "The creator".One Pumpain who told the story of the creator started 3 non-fat penguins on a quest to find the creator,who they found out what they ment wasn't fatyo,but the creator IN fatyo's dream. "The Creator":Known no other name,the creator was told to make all living things and the planet(even though FATYO was basicly the creator,in fatyo's dream he dreamed of a all mighty god).It's wiser than pumpains and stronger that choco dragoons but is very kind.It was said who summoned it would be king(or mayor)of their town.Barry was afraid of this for thinking they would overthrow him but instead the 3 who summoned it made a new town named fatland(they became fat :/ ). The creator is most likely a bannanna or pizza slice. Buttoad:A toad made completely of butter. Usually lives alone. Their favorite food is the Mosquitoasts but they have to eat fast or risk being sucked flat. They can only be found in the breakfast bog and can rarely been seen swimming in the syrup water. Mosquitoast:A mosquito with toast wings. Usually lives alone but sometimes lives in swarms with up to 1,000 Mosquitoasts. They feast on the insides of other living foods but never drains anything completely. It's favorite victim is the Buttoad. Only found in the Breakfast Bog. Jellyfish:They act just like Jellyfish. Same stingers (be careful! They work!), same gills, it's just that they also have two slices of bread, and Peanut Butter. They can only live in the water. Very little is known about them. If they are left in the sun too long, they toast. The Happy Go Go Company built a tank just for penguins who keep them as pets. CrabCake:A birthday cake with frosting turned crustacean. Many fat penguins have claimed to have seen *cough*and eaten*cough* it on their birthday. Because of overfishing *cough*and Fat Penguins*cough* they are endangered and are currently recieving help and protection. Their pincers are WAY less painful. Nobody knows how it communicates. Kiwibirds:Very docile creatures considered to be ugly.It is endangered but DARC still likes to sell them as food.Lives in flocks up to 10 and less then 1,000 are in existence today. It is prohibited to harm the creatures in any way.Doing so may result in a trip to Owcatraz. (ADD MORE ABOVE!) Random Facts *At least two of each species has been put in the living food zoo in Fat Planet. *1 of each species' baby were kidnapped and brought to a zoo on Earth for unknown reasons execpt for the creator because theres only 1 of it and it would proboly fry you. *Some penguins think that, if the species are taken from their natural habitat, they die. But a scientist confirmed that they can survive on earth and any other planet, except Venus. *In the events of The Great Food Fight the Living Food took down DARC headquarters. Though many died. Gallery (Add more pictures of the kinds of living food in the gallery once you add a kind of living food!) Fat Planet.jpg|The planet they live on,the Fat Planet|link=http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fat_Planet Tacodile.png|Tacodille Fruit Cocatiel.PNG|Fruit Cockatiel Banaostrich.PNG|Banaostrich Watermelophant.PNG|Watermelophant Leek.PNG|Leek Choco Dragoon breathing fire.jpg|Choco Dragoon breathing SUPER hot fudge Pumpain.jpg|Pumpain without a book(VERY RARE PHOTO!) The Creator.jpg|"The Creator" Buttoad.PNG|A buttoad resting on a pancake lily pad in the Breakfast Bog. Mosquitoast.PNG|Mosquitoast Jellyfish.PNG|Jellyfish CrabCake.PNG|CrabCake Kiwi Bird.PNG|Kiwibird. Category:Food Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:The Great Darktonian Pie War 2 participants